Fiction
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Alur cerita diambil dari Fiction-nya BEAST. Emil menemukan buku lamanya, lalu membukanya selembar demi selembar... Warning: CRACK PAIR!  IcelandxBelgium , OOC, Typo, AU, dll...


**A/N: Cerita ini diambil dari Fiction-nya BEAST. Banyak yang saya ubah sih, tapi pokoknya intinya sama. Selamat membacanya.**

**Disclaimer: You know, if hetalia is mine, Indonesia will be Original Character XD #plak**

**Warning: CRACK PAIR! (IcelandxBelgium), OOC, alur cerita gak jelas, tempat kejadian gak jelas, Typo, AU, dll...**

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiction<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat itu aku sedang mencari suatu benda didalam kotak tempat aku menyimpan benda-benda lamaku. Sudah lama aku tidak membuka kotak itu. Saat aku membukanya, aku langsung melihat sebuah buku yang dipenuhi debu. Itu adalah buku milikku.<p>

Satu persatu halaman kubuka. Aku jadi teringat akan kejadian hari itu…

* * *

><p><em>xx-xx-xxx<em>

_Hari itu aku melihat seorang wanita cantik yang duduk disebelahku saat aku bosan disebuah taman. Senyumnya sangat manis, dan akhirnya aku berkenalan dengannya. Sampai sekarang, aku masih ingat namanya….Bella Van Anderson._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah aku berkenalan dengannya, aku jadi sering berkomunikasi dengannya. Ya, aku juga sering datang kerumahnya. Disana ada 2 saudara laki-lakinya. Williem dan Noah. Williem adalah kakak tertua, sedangkan Noah adalah adik Williem dan Bella. Keadaan dirumah itu sangat penuh canda dan tawa. Williem sangat overprotective pada Bella, sehingga saat aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan ia selalu khawatir. Sedangkan Noah, orangnya agak cuek tapi juga humoris._

_._

_._

_._

_Suatu hari aku mengajaknya makan malam disebuah restoran Belanda. Entah kenapa, ia tetap memesan waffle, makanan kesukaannya. Padahal aku sering memperingatkannya jangan terlalu berlebihan memakan makanan manis, tapi ia tetap memakannya. Aku juga bingung, kenapa badannya tidak gemuk-gemuk._

_Saat itu, aku cuma memesan kopi hitam saja. Sambil menunggu waktunya aku mengobrol dengannya._

_Diakhir acara makan-makan, aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Saat mendengarnya, ia terdiam agak lama. Namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata. "__Ik hou van je" Sambil tersenyum lalu mencium pipiku. Aku langsung blushing dan tersenyum senang._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat mendengar kami berdua sudah pacaran, Williem sangat kaget lalu memeluk badan Bella dengan sangat kencang sambil menangis. Disana aku hanya bisa sweatdrop, sedangkan Bella terlihat sangat terganggu dengan sikap kakaknya itu lalu memberontak dan melepaskan pelukan itu. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, broer!" Serunya._

_Noah sendiri setuju-setuju saja, dan pada akhirnya Williem ikut setuju dan menyuruhku untuk melindungi Bella._

_._

_._

_._

_Suatu saat, saat Aku mengajak Bella kesebuah taman aku bertemu dengan laki-laki yang berasal dari Spanyol, selalu memakan tomat, kulitnya hitam manis. Saat berkenalan dengannya, wajahnya agak muram. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Dan, waktu itu Bella menceritakan bahwa dia adalah mantannya dan sekarang sudah putus. Tapi hubungan Bella dengan Antonio masih seperti layaknya sahabat yang sangat dekat. Terkadang aku cemburu melihat mereka berdua, tetapi saat melihat aku dan Bella sedang berduaan Antonio juga cemburu. Anggap saja itu impas._

_._

_._

_._

_Suatu hari, sikap Antonio tiba-tiba berubah. Ia menjadi sering menggodai Bella, mengajaknya kencan, dan lain-lain. Entah dia mau berusaha mengambil Bella kembali atau hanya menggodaiku. Tapi, setiap dia menyentuh Bella dan aku ada disitu kita pasti bertengkar. Biasanya pertengkaran itu membuat Bella menjadi marah dan menjitak kami berdua. Kadang aku menjadi tertawa karena tingkah Antonio yang tidak berhasil dalam usaha merayu Bella. Dasar…_

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak terasa aku dan Bella sudah bersama selama sebulan. Waktu itu kami merayakan anniversary kita di rumah Bella. Aku juga mengajak Norge, kakakku. Williem nangis-nangis gak jelas, Norge hanya minum-minum sendiri, sedangkan yang lain bercanda ria. Ah, iya waktu itu kami juga mengundang Antonio…_

_._

_._

_._

_Entah kenapa, hubungan kami menjadi renggang. Bella marah karena sikap-ku yang dingin. Ia jadi jarang keluar rumah, sms-ku tidak dibalas, telpon tidak di angkat, dan lain-lain. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumahnya…_

_Sesampainya di rumah Bella, Williem menyambutku dengan kasar. Malah dia mengusirku. Lalu aku bersujud dibawah kakinya untuk menemui Bella, sekedar untuk meminta maaf. Tapi, Williem tetap tidak mengijinkanku._

_Langit mulai gelap, lalu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku tetap bersujud didepan rumahnya itu, sebagai tanda perminta maafan-ku. Tidak peduli hujan atau badai apa-pun yang datang, aku tetap bersujud disana. Akhirnya Bella keluar dan memelukku sambil menangis-nangis. Ia menyuruhku berdiri, dan berkata kalau dia memaafkanku. Aku sungguh senang, tapi badanku tidak bisa menahannya. Lalu, akupun pingsan._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya, aku sakit panas jadi aku harus tiduran seharian dirumah. Norge mengurusiku, ia khawatir kalau aku sakit begini. _

_Siangnya, Bella datang kerumahku untuk menjengukku sekalian membantu Norge mengurusiku. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah melihatnya. Bella dengan semangat mengurusku, ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian kemarin. Aku hanya berkata "Itu bukan salahmu, tapi salahku." Tapi, ia tetap saja merasa bersalah._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah sekian lama sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak melihat Bella lagi. Aku benar-benar misscomunicatioin dengannya. Karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama, aku mendatangi rumahnya. Disana tampak sepi seperti rumah yang tidak dihuni. Aku memasuki rumah itu, baru sampai teras rumah aku melihat surat kecil terletak disana._

_Aku mengambil surat itu dan membacanya._

'_From Bella, to Emil._

_Ku harap kau sedang membaca surat ini. Aku hanya ingin berkata, aku akan pergi jauh dari sini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Williem melarangku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, maaf karena telah mengenalmu dan telah mencintaimu. Maaf, telah membuatmu menderita selama ini. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu alasan kepergianku yang mendadak ini. Kuharap kau tidak menangis setelah membaca surat ini. Terserah kau kalau ingin marah, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.'_

_Air mataku langsung berjatuhan setelah membaca surat itu. Tidak menyangka dia akan pergi. Lalu, aku menghapus air mata ini dan berjalan kerumah dengan perasaan sedih._

_._

_._

_._

_Lalu aku menulis buku ini..._

_Aku telah kehilangan tujuan hidupku…_

_Aku hanya bisa menuliskan kata 'Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu' dalam buku ini…_

_Cerita ini tidak bisa menjadi bahagia dan juga sedih…_

_xx-xx-xxxx._

* * *

><p>Saat membuka halaman terakhir buku itu, air mataku berjatuhan perlahan. Lalu, aku juga menemukan foto Bella yang sudah lecek dan kotor. Foto kenangan yang masih ada. Padahal, sudah satu tahun berlalu tapi itu tetap terkenang dalam hatiku. Aku mencoba untuk melupakannya tapi tidak bisa.<p>

Kututup buku itu dan kusimpan lagi kedalam kotak lamaku itu.

"Emil! Cepat, kita sudah mau berangkat!" Seru Norge dari luar rumah.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil sebuah benda yang aku perlukan lalu pergi keluar…

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yap, tamat. Maaf kalau banyak kata-kata/kalimat yang gak jelas. Saya sendiri juga gak tau kenapa. Oke, bagi readers yang berbaik hati di review cerita ini~ bye...**


End file.
